Augmented reality systems fuse the real-world and virtual-world environments by projecting virtual characters and objects into physical locations, thereby allowing for immersive experiences and novel interaction models. In particular, in some augmented reality systems, virtual characters or objects may be inserted into captured images of real-world environments (e.g., by overlaying a two- or three-dimensional rendering of a virtual character on a captured image or video stream of the real-world environment). In some systems, a physical object recognized in the captured image may be replaced by a virtual object associated with that physical object. For example, recognized vehicles in the captured image may be recognized and replaced with animated or cartoon-like vehicles.
Augmented reality systems have been implemented in both stationary and mobile computing devices. In some mobile augmented reality systems, a camera of a mobile computing device (e.g., a smart phone camera positioned opposite the display) captures images of the real-world environment. The augmented reality system then makes augmented reality modifications to the captured images and displays the augmented images in the display of the mobile computing device (e.g., in real time). In such a way, the user is able to see a virtual world corresponding with his or her actual real-world environment. However, because the user and the camera of the mobile computing device have different perspectives of the real-world environment, the immersive experience suffers due to an obstructed visual flow. For example, from the user's perspective, real-world objects (e.g., those at the periphery of the mobile computing device) are duplicated in the augmented reality renderings.